(1) Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed herein generally relates to plant nutrient compositions. More particularly, the present invention relates to a combination of fibrous matter mixed with acidic matter to comprise a nutrient rich substratum facilitating plant growth. Even more specifically, the invention disclosed herein includes (comprises) fibers obtained from anaerobically digesting organic waste such as manure, combined with organic material such as pine bark.
(2) Background of the Invention
Nutrient-filled soil amendments, also known as potting soil in some contexts, are not mere combinations of fertilizers and filler material. Fertilizers typically are classified and gauged by their relative amounts and ratios of known growth-enhancing elements and compounds such as nitrogen, phosphorus and potassium. Soil amendments strive to achieve a particular balance between those elements and other materials and characteristics that may enhance plant growth under particular conditions. Other characteristics to be considered under particular circumstances may include the physical and chemical characteristics of the native soil of the ecosystem being treated, and the characteristics of additives that may be applied along with known growth-enhancing elements. Besides the nutrient component, soil amendments often strive to address characteristics such as soil porosity, acidity (pH) and water retention capability.
There are many fertilizers and soil amendments known in the field. Although most have similar complements of the basic nutrients, there is variation in the amounts and ratios of both basic and not-so-basic nutrients, and other elements such as those that affect the ability of the soil to retain moisture and nurture plant growth. FIG. 1 is a listing of nine of the leading premium potting soils.
Peat moss has been the traditional substratum for soil amendments. However, peat moss has become more expensive, its harvesting is not ecological, and it has extremely slow regenerative capabilities (up to 20 years to regenerate a peat moss bog after harvesting). Accordingly, a substitute substratum has been sought for a number of years.
Within the last decade or so, processed animal waste, primarily cattle and chicken manure, was considered as a possible source of fertilizer and/or substitute substratum. Although some such processed waste has uses as fertilizer, its overuse as such has resulted in eutrophication of ponds and water sources. Attempts were also made to use fibers obtained from digested manure as substitute substratum. One such digestion process was patented in U.S. Pat. No. 6,451,589 issued to Dvorak (the “589 patent”), for a method and apparatus for processing high-solids organic waste material such as cattle manure. (The invention disclosed herein uses fibers obtained from a digestion process that differs from the '589 patent process in a few important steps.) A company named GroMoor (no longer believed to be in business) attempted to use fibers obtained from the '589 patent process, as a soil amendment. A company named Organix also uses fibers obtained from the '589 patent process (or a process very similar thereto), as a soil amendment; it is believed that the only other processing involves adding citric acid to such fibers.
Also known in the field is a product produced by Miller Companies that was believed to be initially made from fiber similar to that component of the disclosed composition; however, that product was comprised of less than ten percent (10%) of such fiber (less than one-seventh ( 1/7th the amount of fiber used in the disclosed composition), while the remaining 90% of matter included Sphagnum peat moss, and perlite.